Vocaloid On the edge of dreams
by Biomana
Summary: Years passed by and they have kept their promise but for one person it didn't end up the way she wanted. I know i'm bad at writing story's but i;m just making this for fin. Please review
1. Chapter 1

The sky was blue with not even the smallest cloud in sight. Down below in a town people walked past each other, in the town stood a large castle were people went in and out. But behind the castle was a large garden, and kids running through it. "Like you can ever catch me" a girl wit short green hair shouted. Behind her ran a blue haired boy, "h-hey Saki wait your running too fast" the boy panted and came to a halt. The girl turned back and sighed, she walked over to the boy. "Kaito, it's no fun if you give up". The boy looked up, a small smile appeared on his face "Tag you're it" after Kaito touched her shoulder he started running and shouted "You guy's , it's Saki's turn to chase". From all around the garden chuckles were heard. "Hey, that's cheating" Saki shouted running after Kaito holding up her balled fist. From behind a rose bush appeared a boy and girl. Both blond and nearly identical "Len do you think she'll fin us" the girl asked. The boy shook his head. "Don't worry Rin we've got the best super hiding spot ever" Len said confidently. Suddenly a cry was heard through the garden. Saki lay there on the ground holding her knee. Len, Rin, Kaito and a few others came to her aid. "Saki are you alright" a brown haired girl asked. In tears she pointed at her bruised knee. "don;t worry we'll be able to patch that up" a purple haired boy said getting closer to Saki. The brown haired girl frowned and stopped him from getting any closer. "Don;t you even 'touch' her Gakupo". Kaito helped Saki up, worry was shown all over his little face. "Don't worry I'll promise to take care of you l-l-like a knight in armor" he said putting a hand on his chest. Saki laughed softly, "you alway's say those things Kaito". "Let's make a promise" they turned to a girl with long green hair. "a promise what kind of one, Miku". She smiled "that we'll all live in this castle one day". It was silent for a while but Saki spoke up "okay, Promise!" she held out her hand. The others looked at each other but then smiled and held out their hands. "It;s a promise".

**"We'll stay friends forever". "right?...**


	2. Chapter 2

A young woman was walking through the nearly silent streets of the town. Her long green hair waved slightly as the wind blew. Her purple eyes looked ahead at the castle. She was carrying three bags each looking very heavy. She heard some people whisper as she passed by. She lowered her head when she heard what the people said "It's that girl again" "tsk, I wish she'd just disappear" "worming her way into the family like that" "Saki that little trickster". She couldn't hear what they said anymore because she was running, running towards the castle up ahead. The big gate leading into the castle was open and two guards stood their like statue's she hurriedly walked inside.

Inside was large there were three stairs that lead to the first and second floor, the kitchen wasn't too far away. Saki pushed open a big door that lead to the dining room and there was a white door leading into the kitchen. Saki entered the kitchen and out the bags down. "got that one done without any trouble" she said to herself as she leaned against the wall. But then she noticed what she was leaning against wasn't the wall. "oh hello there" she jumped back. There stood a tall and handsome Gakupo, he chuckled slightly seeing her flustered expression. She took a deep breath "Do you need something, **_master_** Gakupo" she asked politely. And with a small bow, she looked up at Gakupo who was trying to hold his laughter. Saki balled her fist, "okay, what do you want" she asked in a less polite tone. Gakupo's laughter faded and his tone was now serious "Saki you do know that tonight Akita Neru, Gum, Rinto Kagamine, Ring Suzune and Kaiko Shion will be visiting us this evening".

"yes" she answered.

"I want you...just have a good time, enjoy yourself"Gakupo said with a bright smile and he walked off.

Saki blinked a few times "You don;t want me to do anything" she asked. "nope". "yes finally a day off" she said to herself and she went back to the main hall and up the stairs to the second floor. She turned the corner and accidentally bumped into someone, she goraned and got u "oh, sorry" she said and opened her eyes.


End file.
